Edel
Edel is the last surviving Dragon Knight on a quest to recover his missing child and get revenge upon the Makai Order in the events of Dragon Blood. Personality & Character Edel was meant to be a sacrifice by his clan to Horrors, but was saved by a Makai Dragon. Adopted by the dragon, Edel lived and thought through the wisdom of the wise dragon. He was later partnered with Nova and the two started as unintended saviors of humanity, but when the Makai Order attempted to capture Nova in attempt to unveil the secrets of dragon power, Edel turned against the order and fought against them before being sealed in a dragon shell for thousands of years into modern day. Now Edel is focused on retrieving his missing dragon kin. Being raised by a dragon and endowed with powers, Edel considered himself as a dragon and didn't think much of humanity. However, with Horrors disrupting the peace, Edel fought against them and gained respect from humanity and the Makai community. Unfortunately, when the Makai Order captured Nova and hurt the two of them, he developed a hatred for both humanity and the order. When he was revived in modern times, he has nothing but contempt and rage against the order for ruining his life. However, through the interactions of Alice Hiromi and Silver Knight Rei, he began to question himself and his own identity. Despite living and devoting himself as a self-proclaimed dragon, he has always been aware of his humanity and had trouble making peace with himself. In his final moments, he wondered about his own identity, dying in frustration and confusion. History Origins Thousands of years ago, when there were no Makai Knights, only Makai Priest, the Horror infestation was rampant. Humanity was still primitive at the time and had no effective means to defend themselves against such any enemy. One particular clan decided to bring routine infant sacrifices to the horrors in hopes their hunger will be satiated and they would be left alone. Upon a particular sacrifice upon the alter though, a Makai Dragon appeared and saved the infant from doom. From that day, the dragon adopted the baby and named him Edel. Dragon Blood Final Confrontation & Death Pics Gallery File:Dragon Knight 1.jpg File:Dragon Knight 2.jpg File:Dragon Knight 3.jpg File:Dragon Knight 4.jpg File:Dragon Knight 5.jpg File:Dragon Knight 6.jpg Baby Edel 1.jpg Baby Edel Alter.jpg Edel Over Power.jpg Armored Dragon.jpg Kagome Bang.jpg Edel Vs Zero.jpg Edel Trick Tail.jpg Edel Stance.jpg Edel Sealed.jpg Edel Saved.jpg Edel Fang Summon.jpg Edel Fake Death.jpg Edel Drone Attack.jpg Edel Dragon Rescue.jpg Edel Death.jpg Edel Capture Drone.jpg Edel Capture Drone 2.jpg Edel Blazing Armament.jpg Edel Barrier.jpg Edel Barrier Lock.jpg Edel Alchemy.jpg Edel 6.jpg Edel 5.jpg Edel 4.jpg Edel 2.jpg Edel 1.jpg Edel & Nova.jpg Edel & Nova 3.jpg Edel & Nova 2.jpg Edel & Locked Egg.jpg Edel & Drone.jpg Chicken Drone.jpg Capture Done 2.jpg Capture Drone Fly Off.jpg Baby Edel Sacrifice.jpg Notes & Trivia TBA Articles & References TBA External Links TBA Category:Dragon Knight Category:Zero Dragon Blood